The Spongebob Squarepants Karaoke Dance Party
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: How I think the movie should have ended. (Slight SandySpongebob MindyPatrick romance, but mostly humor.)FIRST SPONGEBOB FIC! -one shot-


Hello out there. This is my first ever Spongebob fic! YAAAAY! Anyway, this is how I would have ended the movie had I had the choice. This is based on the "Shrek in the swamp karaoke dance party" From Shrek. It is not very original, but it just popped into my head one day and I couldn't resist. Please enjoy!

(I don't own Spongebob... though I wish I did.)

* * *

Spongebob had just been given his dream job. But he seemed hesitant.

"Wait a second everybody." He said. "There's something I need to say first… I just don't know how to put it."

"I think I know what it is." Squidward said thoughtfully, still holding the tag that said 'manager'. "After going on your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you _really_ wanted was inside you all along."

Spongebob snatched the tag out of Squidward's tentacle. "Are you crazy! I was just gonna tell you that your fly is down." He looked happily at the tag. "Manager! This is the greatest day of my life!" Everyone cheered.

Sandy made her way through the crowd of fish. "Spongebob!" She called. "I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him tightly. "You saved the day!"

Spongebob looked at her. "Thanks Sandy. You know, there's just one more thing that would make this day complete." He held her close and kissed her on the lips. (Though I'm not sure how he did it without taking off her helmet.)

"Arararar!" Mr. Krabs chuckled. "Looks like there's love in the air!"

"Not just for them." Mindy said, winking at Patrick.

All Patrick could do was grin stupidly and blush.

"So, what now?" Squidward asked.

"Hmm…" Spongebob wondered. "I know!"

* * *

A karaoke machine was set up in the Krusty Krab. Spongebob held up the microphone.

"Hi everybody!" He announced. "And welcome to the Spongebob Squarepants karaoke dance party!" He turned up the music volume a bit. "I'm gonna take things down a little bit with one of my personal favorites." He turned to Sandy who sat nearby. _"Don't go changin' to try and please me. You've never let me down before. Mmm hmm."_

Sandy sang next._ "I've made it through the wilderness. You know I made it through-ooh. Didn't know how lost I was till I found you."_

"_Yeah!" _Patrick sang, with Mindy right behind him looking shocked. _"I like big fins and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get-"_

"_Feelings." _Some fish sang.

Now it was Squid's turn. _"Its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A, its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A."_

"_Do you really want to hurt me? Ow!" _The crown polisher sang. _"Do you really want to make me cry?"_

Even Plankton got a turn to sing from his cell in the Institution For The Criminally Tiny._ "Staying alive, staying alive. Ah, ah, ah, ah."_

Mr. Krabs sang with Patrick, Spongebob, and Squidward as backup. _"Who let the dogs out?"_

"_**Who? Who? Who? Who?"**_

"_Who let the dogs out?"_

"_**Who? Who? Who? Yeah, who?**"_

Spongebob held the microphone and stood on top of a table. "Now everyone, get up and dance to the music! Come on everybody!" He was joined by some various fish. _"**Dance to the music! Dance to the music!**"_

"_All we need is a drummer," _The crown polisher began.

"_For people who only need a beat. Yeah." _Neptune finished.

"Your turn Pat!" Said Spongebob.

"_I'm gonna add some bottom," _Pat sang next to Mindy.

"_So that the dancers just won't hide." _Mindy sang.

Mr. Krabs was next. _"Ya might like to hear my organ."_

"_I said ride, sally ride." _Spongebob sang.

Spongebob and Sandy sang together while holding each-other's hands. _"**I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life…**"_

Everybody joined in. _"**Dance to the music. Dance to the music. Dance to the music.**"_

"_**So happy together…**"_

"_**Dance to the music.**"_

"_**So happy together…**"_

"_**Dance to the music.**"_

"_**So happy together…**"_

"_**Dance to the music.**"_

"_**So happy together… Yeah!**"_

The music stopped and everybody laughed.

"Thanks for joining us everybody," Said Spongebob. "It's been great!"

THE END

* * *

There you have it. I know it's stupid, but I couldn't resist. I hope this gave you a good chuckle. Review if ya liked it!


End file.
